Mayflies
by CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: Kari was twenty four days-years-old when she died. When she was nineteen she learned of sex, at fifteen she had a crush on Mr. Spock, ten when she met him and wanted to make him smile, eight when she was named, and less then a day old when she met her family-family. Kari was twenty three when she realized that she was a mayfly and that she was going to die. Kari was happier at ten.
1. Tragedy

It started out like every normal day on the Enterprise. And no there weren't any killings or maiming or even any dark plots coming to surface. Now it started out like a normal day but it ended with a mystery.

In the middle of the many hallways lay a forgotten bundle, a missing escape pod, and milling around confused cadets.

Captain Jim T. Kirk stepped forward to the wiggling bundle, his first officer Spock trailing behind him, and Uhura staying close. The Captain poked at the bundle and was rewarded (or punished) with more wiggling and a soft muffling noise that soon escalated to wails. Still cautious, he slowly unwrapped the soft but faded blue blanket to find a squealing baby with rosy red cheeks, a slobbering mouth, and wide blue eyes that seemed to strike you down with curiosity.

"Ahb dub dubb," it cooed angrily, shaking its fists angrily.

"What the hell is a baby doing here?"

"May I suggest calling Doctor McCoy?" Spock spoke after many murmurs dispersed into the growing crowd. Uhura quickly scooped up the child and began playing with it, cooing baby noises and praising the oblivious child.

Bones quickly shuffled the crowd around, grumbling and what not until he reached them, slapping Uhura's hands away, and grabbing the child, "Are you an idiot?!" He exclaimed, "What made you think it was a good idea to touch a random, unknown, and unidentified child? This thing could be carrying disease!"

"What gives you the impression the child has disease, it is illogical to do so," Spock questioned, eyes narrowing at the doctor.

"Because!" He huffed indignantly, "We're in space and this child is most definitely non-human."

Uhura was concerned and confused, "What? Why? How?"

"Didn't any of you take notice to its rapidly changing eye color?"

Everyone stared in awe as the color of light and bright blue quickly descended into a different shade entirely, dark, unsuspecting green and the child seemed to get slimmer and larger as the seconds passed. Bones took the child back to the medical bay.

On the second day they discovered the child appeared to be the age of one.

The next day she was two.

The day after that she was three and word broke out that there was a child on bored growing a year older in just a day. "Like mayflies," one of the staff mutters and the doctor turns to them in surprise.

"Exactly."

The child's first word is mayfly.

-/Mayflies/-

Two days later the child was five, cling to Bones like a nuisance and would blabber and walk all over the place.

Uhura found an old shirt she could wear as a dress and the girl smiles.

They still hadn't given her a name.

-/Mayflies/-

The child was eight when they finally gave her a name: Kari. She was a beautiful young girl with sparkling green eyes, long curls of chocolate hair, and pale skin that flushed a rosy pink just after running around. She was filled with mischief and energy along with wits and kindness. Bones grudgingly didn't scowl each time he heard her approach. The child was smart and no one really understood how she knew how to talk or write or _even_ think! It was very strange to the crew and no one understood it. But they were all too distracted by her toothy grin to comment.

Jim visited her when she was nine.

-/Mayflies/-

Spock met her when she was ten. He didn't think she was very logical, running around him in circles, cackling, and skipping off into her imagination. He saw no purpose of her until she sat down at his feet, looked up at the man with large green eyes, and said, "You're sad."

Spock was somehow surprised.

"Do you not have a mommy either?" she asked, having heard some of the crew members mention 'abandoned' and 'orphan' around her when they thought she wasn't looking. The girl continued on, reached out for Spock's leg and grinned, "One day I'll make you so happy you won't be sad anymore!"

Spock said nothing.

-/Mayflies/-

From the times that she was eleven, twelve, and thirteen, Kari followed Spock around obsessively with a growing mind, interest, and boldness as she attempted to make him smile. She told jokes, did silly things, and said the most outrageous things.

Spock ignored her even though Jim was rolling around on the floor laughing.

Kari stopped when she was fourteen.

-/Mayflies/-

When Kari was fourteen she began to notice things about the people had been her family the past few day (years for her) on the ship. She knew of no life before the spacecraft and knew none of what would happen next. She smiled and tried to help her friend Mr. Spock smile because he reminded her of a grumpy old goat.

When Kari was fourteen she began to realize that her body was not on the same page as her mind, becoming cognizant of her mortality and life. Kari simply chalked up her fast paced life as going through puberty.

When Kari was fourteen she took one look at Mr. Spock across the room, eyes landing on his ears. _He has really nice ears_. Kari blushed, turned around, and walked away leaving a confused Uhura and Bones (her only family-family) behind glancing at each other.

Kari didn't realize she had a crush on until she was fifteen.

When Kari was sixteen she told Uhura her predicament. Uhura and Spock had not been together for many months.

-/Mayflies/-

When Kari was seventeen, one of the many young men on the ship was staring at Kari. She had seen the same looks being passed to Nyota Uhura but Kari did not understand. Why was the man looking at her chest?

Bones seethed with anger and snapped, punching the boy when he wouldn't look away after his minutes of staring.

Kari was confused.

When Kari was eighteen, she was given a longer dress from Nyota and strict instructions that she'd best be wary of where she was when alone. Kari was still confused.

Captain Kirk and Spock watched as Chekov, Sulu, and a few others muttered conspiracies to each other about why Kari had to wear one of the more _conservative _outfits. Mr. Spock felt a twinge of emotion and he did not understand why-it was _illogical_.

-/Mayflies/-

When Kari was nineteen, she was told what sex was. Kari blushed a furious shade of red and would not look at Mr. Spock all day-annoyingly lustful thoughts that she had not expected stirring inside of her. Uhura smirked, Spock was confused, Bones seethed, and Jim sat at his chair, watching everything unfold.

When Kari was nineteen and a half, one of the more jealous females told Kari that she's only been here for less than a month.

That was the first time Kari felt time.

-/Mayflies/-

When Kari was twelve, she remembered watching Mr. Spock go about his day. He did the same thing for _years_ and no one had changed. But Kari felt change, she felt herself getting older and older, faster than everyone around her.

When Kari was twenty she spent the whole day, watching every minute fly by her. She felt each second age her skin and her mind learning something subconsciously without her effort. She watched everyone who was slower than her. Their reflexes were badly timed and Kari realized that they were really stuck in gel compared to her. None of them could keep up with her thoughts or her walk or even the way she talked-except for Mr. Spock but he was still slower.

When Kari was twenty she realized that there is a point in the middle of the night where her body just clicks into the next year. She's never noticed until now and her family-family are worried about her, she hasn't said a thing all day. Kari realizes that the utter sadness enveloping her soul is depression and that there is no way for her to fight it.

So when nighttime comes, Kari gets out of her bed, goes into the bathroom, and watches the time shift on her body. She is horrified to it.

When Kari is twenty one, Jim pours Kari a shot of alcohol. She greedily accepts it and later finds some more when everyone is asleep. She drinks more than she should. When Kari is twenty two, Nyota Uhura is surprised to find her child drowning the sorrows she didn't know existed in alcohol.

-/Mayflies/-

Mr. Spock realized that Kari was more than an annoying child when she was eighteen and Dr. McCoy punched that man for his 'daughter'.

-/Mayflies/-

It started out like a normal day on the Enterprise.

Kari was twenty four and was smiling for the first time since she was twenty. A real, _true_ smile gracing her lips. Kari was laughing and dancing jokingly with Sulu, Chekov, Uhura, and Kirk in the main room when they'd all gotten back early from lunch, waiting for the others to join them. Kari had stumbled across one of the classics and insisted the majority of her family-family danced with her like fools. They complied because hey, it was one of those days with nothing to do but reminisce, joke around, and laugh.

Mr. Spock came across them and stood still when he caught the sight of the once baby dancing in ways that would not be legal on some planets with her friends. Mr. Spock was also surprisingly drawn to sway of her hips and the tapping of her fingers in the air, as if she was conducting a symphony with her mind.

When the others had returned Kari was flushed, laughing, and smiling with all of her friends in sight. She quickly excused herself and spent the rest of the year trying to make everyone smile. She wanted them to remember her in her happiest form.

When Kari was twenty three she had decided that she was a mayfly. Mayflies never lived that long so at twenty four she sat down at a desk and began to write letters to all those she held dear, thanking them for their love and care, wishing for their well-being, and hoping they did not forget the good she had brought.

When Kari was twenty four she strolled down the halls looking for the man she was in love with. She realized that they only knew each other for two weeks and that to him she was an idiot. But to her she was greatness and a grumbling goat. She knocked on his door, pleased for when he opened it up. "Kari," he greeted (surprisedly?), "To what do I owe the visit?"

"I wanted to come by and thank you."

"There is nothing for you to thank."

"That's what you think," she replied conspiringly, "But I wish to thank you none the less and offer you my best wishes."

"What? Why-"

He was interrupted by her arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him to her in a soft hug. She snuggled him for a moment and whispered sadly to his chest, "I never did get you to smile."

Spock felt as if he was missing something very important but those thoughts were pushed aside when she leaned up and place her lips softly to his cheek for a moment. When she pulled away she smiled (albeit sadly) at the flustered man before her, "Good bye Mr. Spock, it was a pleasure."

He didn't get to say anything for she had already turned around the corner.

-/Mayflies/-

When Kari McCoy and Uhura was twenty four when she stole one of the guns when no one was looking. When darkness fell and everyone fell asleep, Kari crept out of her bed and into the silent halls of the ship. She soon found where _they_ had once found her long ago, bundled up in soft blankets, wailing for a mother that would not come.

Kari sat down in the dark and laid down on her back. Soft tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly pulled out the gun and placed it inside her mouth. The soft hum of the ship beneath her and the rushing relief was all that she felt when she looked up to the ceiling, closing her eyes one last time.

-/Mayflies/-

Kari McCoy and Uhura was twenty five when she pulled the trigger.

-/Mayflies/-

They found her body hours later when some poor woman began wailing and sobbing loudly, screaming for help when she saw the blood splattering the ground.

Captain Jim T. Kirk was the first on the scene, like some many years ago.


	2. Tease

The thing about mayflies is that they only live for short periods of time.

The thing about space mayflies is that they are in fact _not_ normal mayflies.


	3. Temptations

The thing about Kari McCoy and Uhura is that she was not a normal mayfly.

She was a _space_ mayfly.

-/Mayflies/-

The foul smell still haunted the hall. No one wished to go into the area anymore because they could still see her image clearly, branding across their minds. One hand stuffed into her mouth with the gun while the other hung limp by her side. Blood cradled her back like a halo, washing under her in rivulets, spreading across the floor. You would think there wouldn't be so much blood, but there was blood, blood _everywhere_.

Most of the staff were actually glad she had closed her eyes, not wanting to see them hollow, staring up at the sky, brains blown out behind her. It was scaring enough to see her body rigid, the foulness breaching their senses, no, it would be too much to see those green eyes dead, piercing your soul from beyond the dead. They could almost imagine the sound, when the trigger pulled and the beam shot, the slight gasp leaving her parted lips, body stuttering against the floor.

It was horrible.

-/Mayflies/-

Kirk stared down at the girl, pale skin sheeted white, blending against the white tiles. Her eyelashes scrunched up on her face and dry tears fading on her cheeks with each passing moment. Kirk leaned forward, having to check, _needing_ to be sure, fingers pushing against her neck to feel the dead pulse. Her body was cold, very cold and the blood that smeared his fingers when he pulled away suffered the same. He sighed, closing his eyes, before getting back up.

A small crowd had gathered and cries of anguish and whispers interrupted his thoughts. Any semblance of calm was destroyed when Jim's ears picked up the muttering voices of McCoy, "What the hell is going on here?" Leonard's souther draw flared with annoyance, trying to move through the crowd, "Its like these people have no idea how to _move_."

"Doctor," Uhura's laugh tinkled beside the man. Jim's stomach fell, knowing that any moment from now they could reach through the crowd and see the girl. Jim quickly intercepted them.

"Hey, Uhura, Bones, why don't you guys go a different route? This hall is pretty roadblocked," the captain told them, turning them away, leading them to the other direction. Bones resisted, turning back to where _she_ lay.

"Dammit Jim, I have to go this way, you know that this is the fastest way to medbay," the doctor told him, walking forward. "I wonder what all the fuss is about…" Jim panicked, grabbing the man again, "What the hell are you doing Jim!"

"Please," the man pled, "please go a different way." Uhura inched forward, out of Jim's sight. She approached the center of the crowd, a feeling growing deep in her chest, something dangerous, something scary. She was worried and needed to know what had happened.

"Jim! What's wrong?" Leonard asked, fading in the woman's ears. She stepped forward, and saw a figure on the ground, a gasp torn from her throat.

All semblance of calm was shattered when Nyota Uhura began to wail, rushing for the body. Bones heard the sound and looked her way; Jim sighed, defeated. Bones approached, a yell, a sprint forward, Jim followed, the doctor dropped to his knees by the girl, by _Kari_, and proceeded to check her pulse, shake her body, _anything _to wake her. Nyota kneeled on the ground, hands covering her mouth, eyes glued to the gun in her daughter's mouth, the blood everywhere, her chocolate curls framing her face perfectly, her limp hand, her rigid frame.

-/Mayflies/-

Spock was informed when he arrived at his shift. He wasn't there, he didn't know anything, all he heard were the whispers in the halls, the cast down eyes. Uhura and McCoy were hugging, the man rubbing her back when she fell apart. Spock looked around for Kari when Chekov informed him, "Kari won't be around no longer."

"And why is that?"

"She is dead," his voice was clear, accent gone in that one phrase, bold words spoken universally.

-/Mayflies/-

They moved her body to Medical. All of the nurses watched with waning eyes, slanting eyebrows as they rolled her across the white floor, a white sheet covering her body. The Head Nurse rubbed McCoy's back as he trembled for the first time. It shocked her but it also shocked her that she could be so calm with the events happening.

The girl gave her a lollipop only just a day ago.

-/Mayflies/-

Many of the staff wore black and Kari's body was left untouched for the time being. McCoy drank and Uhura always had a box of tissues on hand. Chekov's puppy dog eyes turned abusive and Sulu's hidden grin was not out to play. Scotty helped clean the blood and Jim stood still, not flirting, not smirking, no wise cracks, nothing.

But Mr. Spock was the worse of them all. Insensitive and cruel, his walls were strengthened and he refused to be anything but logical, not daring to think about _her_, taking more time to meditate. He made Nyota cry twice and Jim snapped, yelling at him. Yes, Spock was the worse of them all.

-/Mayflies/-

They found the letters and tears bled through the paper, wetting the ink once more.

-/Mayflies/-

Business went on though.

One day, a week or two after Kari's passing, the Ilnaen ambassador boarded the ship. He was a tall man with greying hair and a tight business suit. He did not dress like any ambassadors that Kirk has ever seen. Jim greeted the man with purple eyes with a weak smile, "How may I help you, ambassador?"

The greying man looked rushed, distracted, staring at everything for a moment before turning to Jim, "I see you all are in mourning."

"Uh, yes, how did you know?"

"Many of the crew are wearing black. I must ask," the man looked around once more, "did a young girl die?"

Jim choked, "Excuse me?"

"Did a young girl die? She'd be between her twenties and forties, brown hair, pale, ring a bell?"

The captain's stare harden, turning cold, "Why do you want to know?"

"The princess," the ambassador told him, "was kidnapped a month ago. The kidnapper has been caught, detained, and executed for her crimes, we've been searching everywhere since."

"And why do you think our crew member is your princess."

The man ignored him, "How old was she?"

"Excuse me?"

"How old was she when died, Mr. Kirk?"

"Twenty five, now why do you want to-"

"When you first came into possession of the girl, she aged rather quickly didn't she?" his purple eyes bore into Kirk's, "And you found her as a child, correct? She died at twenty five but was only here for less than a month, now, Mr. Kirk, where is she?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Kirk," the man sighed, annoyed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I will ask you one more time, where is the girl? Where is our princess?"

"Medbay," Kirk sighed, admitting defeat. His shoulders slumped but at least he could return Kari to her people. _Nyota would be pissed. _"Follow me."

-/Mayflies/-

McCoy was adamant on not letting this man see his daughter. Bones was angry and annoyed and believed that her family was wrong not to have found her in time. The purple eyed man ignored him and reached for the shrouded body. He pushed back the sheet and smiled at the sight, brushing her cold cheek with his hand, "Just like your mother," he cooed. McCoy and Kirk exchanged looks.

The man moved from her cheeks to her eyes, pushing an eyelid back. Bones was going to move forward but Jim held him back as the ambassador examined her eyes. Dark purple and bright lilac were swirling into the green, the man smiled, closed her eyes, and patted her head. The man stroked one lone finger across her neck from jaw to jaw, curving around the bone. The ambassador turned to the friends, "Good news," he smirked, "she's not dead."

-/Mayflies/-

It was silent before a gasp tore through the air, Kari's eyes fluttering open.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry klycmep for annoying you with my tease chapter, but I'm thinking about extending the story a bit and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for following!**

**Also thank you guest for your support, along Aelius Kerr, buttonsXD, and dulceiita for favoriting my story.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Succumb

Kari pulled the trigger. The impulse shot through her senses, traveling across her nerve endings and out of the back of her neck. A flash of light flared across her lids and the heat tore at insides of her mouth, one pulse, two pulse, three pulse and-

Kari felt every second. Kari felt every nerve fire and every tissue burn and she felt the blood gushing out her neck, felt the breath leaving her lungs, heart pumping overtime, trying to save her, trying to not die. Kari's mind was not blank and her life was not flashing across her eyes.

No, Kari's mind was stuck on one memory.

-/Mayflies/-

Kari sat alone in her bedroom late one night. She was supposed to be in bed by Kari's mind was too hyper, too alive to fall asleep. Kari's little fingers searched through her bedsheets until she found it. Pulling the stick out from under the sheet, Unwrapping the sheet of plastic enveloping the sphere, and plopping it into her mouth, Kari suckled lightly on the lollipop. Butterscotch.

Kari smiled, rolling it around her tongue, feeling the ridges and crevices catching on her sensitive tongue. She hummed with the constant beeps and heart monitors, breathing in the disinfectant of the floors, the cool temperature thrumming across her skin. Kari grinned, took another lick and searched around for a small book Mister Chekov and Sulu gave to her one night.

The little girl was happy and the woman was helplessly distracted as the weapon shattered her sentence, taking away her life. Except...

Kari was not dead.

-/Mayflies/-

Once the beam passed through the back of her throat at an upward trajectory, Kari was dead. Well Kari was dead and then she wasn't and now she's just in darkness. She's cognizant somewhat of what's happening around her, like the coolness of the tile and the warmth (now gone cold) of her own puddle of blood. She stays like this for hours in the silence until a scream pierced her eardrums.

And then it's this constant thrum of sound invading her senses, too loud to be ignored but to soft to be decipherable. She feels a wail pierce, it sounds familiar, and hands, hands shaking and covering her neck, moving her quickly and-was that her father's voice?-pleading for her to wake up. Kari struggles, willing her nerves and muscles, her conscious mind and her dormant body to work together, to get the air filling her lungs, to twitch and to spasm at their prods.

Soon enough her body was being lifted up and put on some sort of bed, pushed along the halls and then left alone, a sheet tickling her nose. Kari struggled to keep consciousness, to wake up, to live, but she couldn't…

The last thing she remembers in her drowsiness is hours later, a cool hand brushing her cheek.

-/Mayflies/-

Kari felt a touch, dragging across her throat, a warmth was to that feeling, seeping through her flesh, reminding her of something, something she had forgotten, the touch was familiar, the touch was life. It burned, scalding her neck with its intensity. The fire, well it spread, galloping across the burnt out nerves and connecting them with a bridge of flame and heat, wisps of smoke curling around her senses, dragging her mind to focus on everything at once. It curled at the bottom of her spine before it jumped, curling, entwining across the bone, spreading across the flesh of her back, ink searing across the skin, bright, hot-and the lights, the lights were coming into focus, breath sucked in, swirling clarity across her eyes, she could feel her pupils dilating, her ribs and bones working with muscles-spasms and jerks pushing across her body-and her lips parted, chapped and a dry gasp, exhaling, sharp and startling even though she felt it rise and build from the pit of her stomach and lungs.

Her eyes opened, eyelashes brushing, eyebrows curving to their own will, the sight was clearer though, intense and sharp, vibrant shades she never noticed before screaming at her now. She panted, fingers twitching by her sides, her bones cracking from stiffness, she _breathed_. She _lived_. Kari looked around herself and eyes met with three men.

She didn't know if she should cry in joy at seeing their faces, cower in fear of their anger, or wail at the failure of her suicide attempt-she didn't know. Her father answered for her when he took one look at her, pulled out his flask, and walked away, out of the room, leaving her behind. Her captain followed and then she was left alone with the third man. Kari could tell just by looking at him that _this_ man was the one that brought her to life. A name sauntered across her mind, whispering in her ears.

"Hello Mr. Adar," she whispered, thoughts and memories not her own imbedding into her mind, knowledge she didn't know becoming known.

"Your Majesty," the man bowed. He smiled, "Would you like some help?"

"That would be most pleasant," she replied, nodding. Mr. Adar helped her sit up-it was not very hard-and he helped her out of the bed-it was not very hard-and he helped slip on some flats onto her feet-this was quite easy-and then they walked. Her legs weren't jello, no they felt _stronger_, and her body strutted forward with her escort. The man led her down a few rooms until they reached her old one, clatters of dropped objects following them behind. Kari entered her room and went for the bed, stripping as she went. Mr. Adar didn't look but Kari already knew that.

_You are quite the woman_, he spoke but his lips did not move.

Kari turned toward him, throwing her hair into a ponytail, _Of course I am. How am I so calm?_

_I shared with you some of my emotions, calmness being one of them_.

Kari nodded. She found an old shirt and some pants from her mother, never worn, and rolled the articles on. The green jeans and grey vneck fitted her form nicely and Kari smiled at the her mirror reflection.

_It is weird to be a princess._

The man chuckled, _You haven't even taken any of your duties, my liege, you wouldn't possibly know._

_Good point. _It was silent as Kari grabbed the few things she had before taking the man's arm once more and leaving her bedroom. _Is the ship ready?_

_You do not wish to say goodbye to your 'family'? _his eyebrow rose.

_I do not wish to cause them any more harm_, she sighed, _I fear that my heart would surely break if they reacted like Bones did_.

Mr. Adar nodded and they continued on their way.

-/Mayflies/-

"NYOTA!" Bones shouted, Jim following behind, worried. The woman in question on deck turned to the doctor, brow raising in question, "What do you know about the Ilnae people?"

The woman sighed, "Practically nothing, the Ilnae are very reserved and secretive of the their culture and biology, their society is undocumented."

"Did you know there princess was kidnapped?" Bones took a swig of his drink. She shook her head. "Did you know that they have purple eyes?" He didn't let her reply, "Did you know they age everyday? Did you know they lost their princess the same day Kari came aboard? Did you know Kari wasn't dead? Did you now-"

"She's alive?" Tears were in her eyes, shoulders trembling, the crew silent across the room. Bones took another swig, a watery grin stretching across his face as he smiled,

"Yeah she is."

Nyota made a noise, grabbed his hand, and they ran for it, the Medbay their destination, others following, fumbling behind.

-/Mayflies/-

"Yeah she is." Spock sucked in a breath. _Yeah she is. Yeah she is. Yeah she is. Yeah she is. _

_Yeah she is. Yeah she is._

She was alive?

_Yeah she is._

Spock walked fast, wanting to get to the once dead child. Alive. She's alive.

_Yeah she is._

-/Mayflies/-

She wasn't where Bones had left her.

Jim smacked him upside the head, "I _told_ you not to just _leave_ her there!" Nyota Uhura's hands were on her hips, a scowl firmly presented to Leonard McCoy.

-/Mayflies/-

The ship wasn't the Enterprise but it was large enough for a few crew members to be on it. Each greeted her with a bow, a smile, and a "welcome back". Kari was assaulted with memories that aren't hers and more knowledge than she expected when she let her mind wander. The air lock closed behind them and soon enough they were given the clear to go.

The engines powered on.

-/Mayflies/-

Everyone sprinted when the sound for a leaving vessel dinged, the soft chime sharp in their ears. They ran, ran with all their skinny legs could but only to reach them in time to see them yards away, too far to be called back in.

A doctor kicked a wall, a lieutenant slammed her fists against a door, and a scientist with pointy ears slumped, shoulders drooping, stomach dropping. They gave up.

They gave up too soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks guys! Thank you especially klycmep for your review, SailorSedna052 and Azure Mint for your favorites, and SailorSenda052 for following!**

**I really like writing this ^u^**


End file.
